Une paire d'yeux
by rararaa
Summary: [Underneath Sequel] Semenjak kasus Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah mereda, Olympus sebenarnya sudah agak tenang. Namun sebenarnya tidak pernah ada sesuatu bernama ketenangan di Olympus. AU! Greek mythology! SEVENTEEN COUPLE!
1. Chapter 1

Une paire d'yeux

Seventeen © Pledis Ent

All Cast © Agensi masing-masing (?)

WARN! : YAOI, Alternate Universe!, OOC, TYPO

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Semenjak kasus Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah mereda, Jihoon juga sudah selesai dari aksi merajuknya. Hanya sebenarnya masih ada satu masalah lagi di Olympus.

Rupanya pengusiran Seungcheol masih meninggalkan dendam bagi Junhui. Memang awalnya semua tampak baik-baik saja, kedua-duanya tidak saling menyinggung atau melanggar batas. Tapi semenjak Mingyu jelas-jelas terlihat berani melawan Seungcheol dengan menculik anaknya, Junhui mulai bertindak.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu, Junhui ini lebih menyukai bertindak diam-diam. Dia memang tidak pernah menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras belakangan ini, dia juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan memberontak atau melawan Seungcheol.

Justru itulah masalah bagi Seungcheol, kepalanya sakit hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Junhui. Seungcheol sudah menunggu perang besar, pemberontakkan hebat, dan sebagainya. Tapi Junhui tetap bergeming.

Hal ini agaknya membuat Seungcheol jadi sedikit paranoid. Jauh di dalam kepalanya yang agung, dia tahu bahwa akan ada saat di mana para Olympian akan memberontak dan menjatuhkan takhtanya atau bahkan mencincangnya seperti Seungcheol mencincang ayahnya.

Walaupun beberapa Olympian lainnya masih tampak santai dan bersikap seperti biasanya, sisanya terlihat mencurigakan saat pertemuan. Junhui diam dan tidak meledak marah saat Seungcheol memerintahnya. Jeonghan juga diam dan tidak lagi mengungkit urusan selingkuhan Seungcheol.

Soojung juga sepertinya tampak diam dan berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, dia yang paling menakutkan karena dia lebih cerdas dari siapapun di ruang singgasana itu. Minseok tampaknya juga mulai kehilangan selera dalam musiknya. Dia hanya akan menatap kosong ayahnya dan menggumamkan kalimat acak bagi dirinya sendiri.

Olympian lainnya masih tetap sama. Soonyoung? Well, ya seperti Soonyoung. Dia akan duduk tenang dan mencatat tapi sayap di kakinya akan terus mengepak berisik. Jisoo rasanya tidak mempedulikan apapun kecuali ada laporan tentang perang. Hansol tetap bergeming dan berbau arang. Chan memainkan anggur-anggurnya. Sohee dan Seungkwan tetap sama.

Ini mengganggu Seungcheol dan kadang membuatnya takut, jika mereka benar-benar memberontak maka tamatlah dia.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelahnya, kabar mengerikan terdengar kemana-mana. Junhui, Jeonghan, Soojung dan Minseok memberontak dan membuktikan keparanoid-an Seungcheol menjadi nyata.

Seungcheol agak kesal, harusnya dia tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh lengah. Tapi selama ini dia salah. Dia terus menerus mencurigai Junhui, merasa bahwa pemberontakkan pasti datang dari Dewa Laut itu. Seungcheol mengirimkan Soonyoung untuk membuntuti dan melaporkan keanehan.

Tapi laporan Soonyoung selalu sama, tidak ada apapun yang harus dikhawatirkan tentang Junhui.

Sialnya, pemberontakkan ini datang dari Jeonghan. Junhui memang sudah ingin memberontak dan mengambil kesempatan terbaiknya saat Jeonghan mengeluh.

Jeonghan––yang seperti biasanya mengeluhkan tingkah laku suaminya akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran yang mungkin memang sangat sedikit. Setelah pertemuan selesai, dia menepikan Junhui, Soojung, dan Minseok. Setelah memastikan beberapa Olympian yang takut atau yang rasanya akan memihak Seungcheol sudah pergi, mereka mulai berbicara.

Jeonghan berkata, "Kupikir sudah saatnya Raja turun tahta, kan?"

Junhui mengangkat bahu, "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Kukira kau suka menjadi Ratu?"

Jeonghan mengabaikan kesinisan komentar Junhui dan menghadap ke dua Olympian lainnya.

Soojung tersenyum dingin, "Kadang memang ada kalanya kupikir bahwa Raja harus turun. Dia agak… ehm? Kurang cocok memimpin."

Minseok hanya mengangguk. Mungkin dia juga takut salah berkomentar dan disambar petir ayahnya. Dia tidak menyukai gagasan bahwa dirinya harus gosong.

Jeonghan kembali berkata dengan nada tidak sabar, "Kita tidak bisa bercakap-cakap lama sebelum Raja datang. Kita juga tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama di bawah kepemimpinan dia yang semena-mena. Kita akan memberontak malam ini."

Junhui mengerutkan alis, "Kau yakin? Kau memang pemikir yang sangat menyenangkan."

Istri Seungcheol itu memutar bola mata dan menggerung kesal, "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Jika itu artinya aku bisa melihat si bungsu memohon ampun, aku ikut." Junhui mengangkat tangan dengan gerakan menepis di udara yang berlebihan. Pasti dia sudah amat sangat menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Senyumannya sangat lebar sampai Jeonghan bingung kenapa senyum itu belum merobek pipi si Dewa Laut.

Kemudian mereka mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, semuanya diam.

"Malam ini," Jeonghan berbisik dan melambaikan tangan––menghilang dengan iringan cahaya.

Tiga cahaya lain menghilang dengan cepat setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, keadaan Olympus kacau. Seungcheol diikat di kamarnya dengan tali ajaib––entah apa yang bisa membuat Dewa Petir hebat itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirinya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meledakkan tali itu dengan petir, tapi dia kan terikat ke sana. Jika dia memang meledakkannya, maka kulitnya juga pasti akan gosong terbakar.

Jeonghan menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan puas tapi takut, "Maaf, suamiku. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau beristirahat dari tugasmu."

Seungcheol hanya mampu menjawab dengan erangan dan geraman, dagu agungnya terikat dan membuatnya tidak bisa membuka rahang.

Junhui menatap wajah adiknya dengan senyum tipis sebelum berkata, "Kau selama ini berpikir bahwa aku akan memberontak kan, adik manis? Sebenarnya ini ide istrimu. Aku hanya duduk manis selama istrimu memaparkan idenya yang sebenarnya amat sangat singkat. Omong-omong, kau mau melihat buku baruku? Junhui si Petualang Laut. Sesuai janjiku, aku menyelesaikannya dengan sangat cepat. Akan kukirimkan kau satu buah kapan-kapan. Kuyakin kau akan suka pada penggambaran ular laut. Aku menggambarnya selama dua hari dan kehabisan tinta berkali-kali. Telekhines ini membantu, tapi tidak banyak. Mereka malah seperti pengganggu—"

Soojung memutar bola mata, "Diam. Kupikir lima detik lagi aku mendengar celotehanmu, aku akan kehilangan kewarasan dan terjun ke laut."

Junhui melempar tatapan mencela pada Soojung yang menganggu pidato kemenangannya.

Seungcheol lagi-lagi hanya mengerang. Dari raut wajahnya, ketara sekali dia sedang memaki dalam erangannya.

Junhui tertawa pelan, "Oh? Apa? Iya, aku tahu. Kau juga tidak menyangka, kan? Kurasa buku Junhui si Petualang Laut itu akan jauh lebih laris dibandingkan puisi musikal buatan Minseok."

Minseok menatap Junhui seolah Dewa Laut itu sudah gila. Minseok berkata, "Tentu saja tidak. Astaga, siapa juga yang akan membaca kisah kau bertemu ular laut? Mereka akan memilih mengetahui bagaimana caranya bermain musik, melukis wajahku, memahat patungku, dan juga menyanyikan namaku."

Junhui tertawa mengejek sebelum membalas, "Untuk apa juga mereka memahat patungmu? Bentuk wajahmu jelas tidak menarik untuk dipahat."

"KAU BILANG APA?!"

Sebelum Minseok mampu melemparkan liranya ke hidung mancung Junhui dan Soojung kehabisan napas karena terbahak-bahak, Jeonghan menengahi mereka. Jeonghan berkata dengan nada kesal, "Kalian memperdebatkan hal konyol sekarang?!"

Minseok menatap Jeonghan, wajahnya masih merah karena marah. Dewa Cahaya itu menggerung, "Dia menghina wajahku."

Jeonghan menghela napas, "Dan aku akan memastikan wajahmu menjadi lebih tidak menarik lagi jika kau tidak bisa diam."

Junhui terbahak sampai nyaris terjungkal. Jeonghan berbalik menatap wajah Dewa Laut itu dan menggumam dengan nada mematikan, "Kau juga diam jika kau masih menyayangi semua gambar ular lautmu."

Serentetan geraman rendah keluar dari kerongkongan Raja. Mungkin makian, mungkin juga kutukan, atau mungkin juga seruan jengkel karena dilupakan dalam keadaan terikat.

Jeonghan menatap suaminya lagi, "Beberapa hari kau terikat dan kami semua akan punya pemimpin baru. Jangan salah, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi kadang kau juga mencintai orang lain. Nah, nikmati keadaan ini untuk merenungkan betapa banyaknya kesalahan dan dosa yang kau timbulkan."

Jeonghan kemudian membawa Junhui, Soojung, dan Minseok keluar dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pintu berdebam menutup, Seungcheol menggeram lagi. Kali ini geramannya menarik perhatian seorang Nereid, Thetis. Dia masuk dan nyaris terjungkal kaget saat menemukan sang Raja terikat dan menggeram-geram sebal.

Dari wajah sang Raja, Thetis rasanya langsung tahu siapa yang mengikatnya. Junhui dan Jeonghan.

Hal ini membuatnya ragu-ragu. Jika dia membebaskan Seungcheol, maka saat Junhui tahu, dia yakin sekali dia akan dihukum. Tapi jika tidak, maka saat Seungcheol sudah lepas, dia juga akan dihukum.

Thetis benar-benar berharap tadi dia mengabaikan geraman itu dan berlalu saja dari sana.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir dan berusaha mengabaikan sepasang mata biru yang menerornya dari seberang ruangan, Thetis memutuskan untuk membebaskan Seungcheol. Untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri, Thetis meminta Seungcheol berjanji agar tidak memusnahkan para pemberontaknya, dan Dewa Langit itu dengan wajah masam mengiyakan.

Well, setidaknya Junhui tidak akan menghukum dan mengutuknya menjadi karang laut.

Ketika Thetis pergi, Seungcheol menerjang masuk ke ruang singgasana yang sedang dalam keadaan rapat. Ya, setelah itu keadaan menjadi kacau.

Kacau? Ehm, intinya Seungcheol mengamuk dan menjatuhkan hukuman di sana-sini. Petir-petirnya dilemparkan kemana-mana dan setelah amukan Raja itu reda, dewa-dewi pemberontak diseret kehadapannya dengan wajah tercoreng abu dan jubah gosong.

Entah bagaimana, Soojung bisa terbebas dari hukuman. Mungkin Seungcheol sebenarnya takut pada anaknya yang satu itu atau mungkin Soojung berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

Sisanya dalam masalah besar. Seungcheol bahkan menghukum istrinya sendiri. Dia menggantung Jeonghan di atas kehampaan Khaos dengan seutas tali, membiarkan istrinya memikirkan perbuatannya dan ancaman untuk buyar selamanya.

Well, setelah beberapa minggu akhirnya anak berbakti Jeonghan, Hansol berusaha membebaskan ibunya. Tapi Dewa satu itu malah berakhir dengan nasib yang lebih malang lagi setelah Seungcheol memergokinya.

Seungcheol melempar Hansol ke bumi. Membuatnya lumpuh selama beberapa waktu––waktu yang cukup bagi Dewa Pandai Besi itu untuk meratapi nasib buruk yang diterima karena sudah berbakti pada ibunya.

Tapi setelah beberapa lama, Seungcheol akhirnya membebaskan Jeonghan. Mungkin sang Raja akhirnya merindukan ocehan istri tercintanya atau butuh pendamping yang bisa membantunya mencatat anggaran kerajaan. Mereka berbaikan dan tahu pada akhirnya Seungcheol akan selingkuh lagi. Ah, romantisnya.

Sementara Minseok dan Junhui ditarik keabadiannya dan dihilangkan kekuatannya. Mereka berdua dihukum paling berat. Seungcheol memaksa mereka menjadi budak bagi seorang pria Troya. Minseok berakhir dengan menjadi peternak dan Junhui ditugaskan membangun tembok mengelilingi kota itu.

Begitu hukuman mereka berdua selesai, mereka kembali menjadi dewa lagi. Well, mereka juga masih memperdebatkan buku siapa yang lebih laris selama beberapa waktu.

Setidaknya, segalanya kembali normal di atas sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Dunia Bawah, Mingyu menarik napas panjang dan kembali menatap kalender di mejanya. Dia menghitung dalam hati untuk setiap tanda silang yang menutupi angka-angka di sana. Mingyu membalik setiap lembar yang sudah penuh dengan tanda silang, menghela napas di setiap gerakkannya.

Ketika dia sampai di lembar yang kosong, Mingyu berhenti dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ok, masih ada sekitar sebulan lagi sebelum Wonwoo kembali ke Dunia Bawah.

Ini sudah beberapa tahun semenjak pernikahan mereka dan Mingyu tetap masih akan terus menghitung hari sampai Wonwoo kembali ke sisinya. Setiap kali Wonwoo harus berada di atas, Mingyu akan merindukannya.

Sebenarnya, Mingyu sendiri belum pernah merasakan apalagi menggunakan kata _merindukan._ Segala hal tentang cinta dan kebersamaan rasanya bertolak belakang dengan bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Tanpa sadar, Mingyu bangkit dengan lunglai. Kepalanya terasa berat saat mengingat betapa banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan olehnya hari ini. Tahun lalu saat Wonwoo masih menghabiskan waktunya di Dunia Bawah, dia mengubah taman kecilnya.

Well, sekarang nyaris tidak bisa lagi dikatakan sebagai taman kecil, luasnya bertambah empat kali lipat. Istrinya itu menambahkan berbagai bunga dan tumbuhan baru, membuat jalan setapak kecil, memagari taman kesayangannya itu, dan bereksperimen dengan batu mulia untuk menumbuhkan pohon baru.

Sebelum Wonwoo naik ke atas, dia meminta Mingyu untuk mencarikan seseorang–mayat hidup–yang bisa mengurusi tamannya seperti Askalaphos yang sekarang sudah berubah wujud menjadi cicak. Setelah pencarian membosankan dan melelahkan, akhirnya toh Dewa Dunia Bawah itu menyerah juga.

Tidak ada satupun makhluk-makhluk di sini yang rasanya bisa mengurus taman itu sebaik Askalaphos. Pada akhirnya, Mingyu belajar bagaimana merawat taman demi Wonwoo dan sedikit harapan agar kalimat pertama Wonwoo saat kembali ke bawah bukanlah _kau tidak merawat tamanku, ya?_.

Hal ini membuat pekerjaan Mingyu bertambah padahal dia masih dalam tahap merombak Dunia Bawah habis-habisan.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Mingyu sudah memaksa Soonyoung untuk membantunya. Dia telah membuat dewa kecil dengan sayap berisik di kedua kakinya itu setuju untuk membantu para arwah yang tersesat.

Tidak banyak arwah yang bisa menyeberangi sungai Styx, mereka biasanya hanya tersangkut ke sisi fana sungai itu tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mingyu sudah menolak ide Soonyoung untuk membagikan peta gratis pada para arwah yang baru mati, itu akan menambah pengeluaran yang tidak perlu.

Setelah Dewa Pembawa Pesan itu sudah berjanji, Mingyu akhirnya menemukan… ehm… apa? mungkin pelayan yang akan membantunya. Erinyes atau Furies atau apalah namanya itu bersedia menjaga barisan para arwah sebelum dan sesudah penghakiman.

Mereka adalah tiga nenek-nenek bersaudara dengan wajah mengerikan dan.. ehm.. bau kematian yang pekat––ini kata Wonwoo.

Maka dari itu, dua pertiga tahun yang kali ini terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Soonyoung jadi sering bolak-balik semenjak Seungcheol memerintahkannya untuk terus mengabari apa yang terjadi di Olympus pada Dunia Bawah semenjak pemberontakan yang terjadi.

Hal ini mengakibatkan frekuensi kemunculan Soonyoung menjadi lebih sering dan lebih menyebalkan. Dewa itu akan muncul begitu saja, di mana saja, tidak peduli Mingyu sedang apa, dan bagaimana suasana hatinya.

Kadang ada sebagian dari dirinya yang ingin mencengkeram sayap kecil di kedua kaki Soonyoung dan merengutnya sampai lepas. Tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain akhirnya mulai terbiasa dengan sayap itu dan juga mulai menikmati setiap gangguan-gangguan yang dikirimkan para Olympian yang di atas.

Satu-satunya Olympian yang masih menolak berkirim Soonyoung padanya adalah Jihoon. Well, kalau yang ini Mingyu juga tidak kaget lagi. Dewa itu juga menolak mengakui Mingyu sebagai anggota keluarganya. Dia jelas tidak mengundang Mingyu ke acara besar keluarga mereka, kayak Mingyu bakalan datang saja.

Pintu kantornya menjeblak terbuka dengan sangat cepat dan sosok mungil bersayap berisik melompat masuk untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu. Mingyu menghela napas dan menatap senyum Soonyoung dan bertanya, "Apa lagi kali ini?"

Soonyoung melompat-lompat mendekat dengan semangat berlebihan yang membuat Mingyu kesal.

Dewa kecil itu berkata, "Raja Seungcheol mengirimkan pesan dengan ramah. Isinya adalah _hallo saudaraku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan di bawah sana? Kudengar kau sedang mencari semacam hakim untuk arwah di Dunia Bawah, kan? Bagaimana kriteria pencarianmu? Raja, kan? Well, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku ingin Raja yang kau pilih nanti adalah anakku. Itu saja. Kau boleh membalas pesanku, kok. Jangan hanya karena masalah biaya, kita kehilangan kontak._ Selesai. Kau mau membalas, Tuan Mingyu?"

Tanpa sadar, sosok tinggi itu mendesah panjang. Adiknya yang satu itu kadang perlu belajar menghormati batas kekuasaannya.

Soonyoung masih menunggu jawaban dengan pena di tangan dan alis terangkat.

Mingyu mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Catat balasanku. _Kabar Dunia Bawah baik, setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Untuk masalah anakmu sebagai hakim mungkin aku akan setuju, toh nyaris semua raja Yunani adalah anakmu. Benar, kan? –_ gunakan nada lebih pelan di sini agar terkesan mengejek _. Oh, dan juga itu adalah hal terakhir di Dunia Bawah yang boleh kau campuri urusannya. Setelah ini aku akan mengutukmu jika kau berani mencoba memberiku saran menyebalkan, aku jauh lebih pintar darimu. Satu lagi, aku tidak membalas semua pesanmu bukan karena biaya. Aku hanya tidak merasa perlu, lagipula aku jauh lebih kaya darimu. Salam, Mingyu."_

Soonyoung berdeham dan menatapku, "Terima kasih, Tuan Mingyu. Biaya—"

Mingyu memotong dengan nada sebal, "Seperti yang sudah kubilang ratusan kali, bagian keuangan tolong. Oh, dan pastikan kali ini pintu kantorku tertutup atau mungkin saja aku akan mencabik sayap kecilmu dan melemparkanmu dari atas tebing terdekat."

Seperti dugaannya, Soonyoung tidak tersinggung. Dia malah tersenyum, "Kadang kupikir udara segar akan bagus untukmu, kau tahu."

"Jangan bercanda, selera humorku sedang padam. Lagipula ini Dunia Bawah, udaranya di manapun sama saja."

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu dan melompat keluar sambil menggumamkan kalimat untuk dirinya sendiri. Kali ini dia tidak lupa menutup pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali berikutnya Mingyu keluar, pemimpin Dunia Bawah itu menemukan dirinya sendiri sedang menjelajahi sungai-sungai dan daerah sekitarnya. Sebenarnya dia sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kembali bersemangat dan mungkin menghilangkan kesuramannya sedikit.

Biasanya itu menjadi kerjaan Wonwoo. Tapi dengan keberadaannya di atas sana, jelas mustahil bagi dewa pencinta bunga itu untuk membuatnya bersemangat lagi.

Mingyu berjalan tanpa arah dan tidak mempedulikan hormatan dan sapaan para penghuni Dunia Bawah. Pikirannya sedang kusut dan dia rasa hanya Wonwoo yang bisa mengembalikan sedikit kewarasannya.

Kemudian sesuatu tertangkap oleh hidung Mingyu, wangi yang aneh dan belum pernah tercium di Dunia Bawah. Wangi ini mengingatkan Mingyu pada sesuatu yang segar, seperti pertama kalinya ia keluar dari kerongkongan ayahnya. Wow.

Dia mengikuti wangi itu dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Membiarkan indra penciumannya menuntun dirinya sampai ke sebuah cabang sungai. Airnya biru gelap dan terlihat mengalir dengan tenang, batu-batu hitam legam bertebaran di sisi sungai itu.

Saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan sungai itu, Mingyu mulai mendengar berbagai suara aneh. Awalnya hanya bisikan yang kemudian berubah menjadi gumaman aneh, lalu akhirnya rintihan.

Saat itulah Mingyu menyadari dia ada di mana, pinggiran sungai Cocytus. Well, sungai yang satu ini jelas tidak berbahaya dibandingkan empat sungai lainnya. Tapi ini Cocytus, sungai rintihan. Jelas para arwah sekalipun tidak berusaha meluruskan pikiran dengan berkunjung ke sungai rintihan ini.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dia baru akan melangkah pergi ketika sesosok makhluk tertatap olehnya. Mingyu memerhatikannya dengan lebih jelas.

Kali ini dia menyadari bahwa makhluk itu adalah Naiad, penghuni sungai Cocytus. Rambutnya panjang dan bergerak indah saat angin bertiup ke arahnya. Sosok itu mengenakan gaun Yunani kuno berwarna hijau pucat yang terlihat ringan. Ketika ia berbalik, Mingyu bisa melihat mata hitam bulat dan juga hidung mancung.

Makhluk itu menatap Mingyu dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi. Mingyu jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa makhluk itu tidak takut atau hormat padanya.

Gadis itu memasang senyum lebar dan Mingyu merasa tubuhnya macet. Belum pernah ada makhluk yang tidak takut padanya, bahkan tidak juga Wonwoo.

Ah, Wonwoo.

Nama itu membuat Mingyu sedikit sadar, dia mengerjap bingung menatap gadis itu.

Gaun hijaunya mengembang saat gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Mingyu dengan langkah ringan. Dia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Mingyu dan wangi segar itu kembali menyerang seluruh penciumannya.

Wangi itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan akan kelegaan, sesuatu yang lebar, udara yang terbuka, dan untuk sesaat Mingyu lupa pada dirinya sendiri. Dewa Dunia Bawah itu hanya menatap gadis itu dengan kosong.

Sampai akhirnya saat Mingyu berkedip dan menyadarkan dirinya, dia berani membuka mulut, "Kau siapa?"

Naiad itu tersenyum lebih lebar, "Mereka memanggilku Tzuyu."

Yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan dahi, "Kau Naiad? Mereka?"

Senyum gadis itu sedikit menurun saat dia mengangkat bahu dan bergumam, "Begitulah."

Mereka terdiam dan Mingyu menghirup wangi segar aneh itu lagi. Isi kepalanya mendadak kacau dan sosok suram itu bertanya lagi pada si Naiad bernama Tzuyu itu, "Wangi aneh ini dari kau?"

"Well, begitulah. Tapi ini bukan sejenis sihir. Aku diciptakan begini. Entahlah. Semacam kelebihan aneh, ya?"

Wangi itu menyerangnya dan Mingyu menemukan dirinya tertawa gugup, "Ya, unik. Kau menarik."

Tzuyu mengangkat alisnya yang melengkung sempurna, "Aku?"

Campuran wangi dan senyuman Naiad itu membuat Mingyu sendiri pusing. Seperti dia sedang tersedot ke dalam air dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia hanya bisa terus menghirup wangi itu dan merasa lebih pusing dari sebelumnya.

Tzuyu kali ini bertanya, "Kau Mingyu, kan? Raja Dunia Bawah?"

Mingyu kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya mengangguk. Dia memerhatikan bagaimana merahnya bibir Tzuyu dan juga gerak-geriknya yang teratur. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Mingyu menarik napas dan bergumam, "Kau adalah makhluk paling menarik yang pernah kutemui."

Dilihatnya Tzuyu tersipu-sipu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu segera menyadari betapa dia sangat menikmati waktu yang dia habiskan bersama dengan gadis ini. Tzuyu adalah gadis yang ceria dan memiliki banyak hal yang bisa dibahas. Mingyu kagum pada sepasang mata hitam bulat yang terlihat sangat dalam dan menyenangkan. Wangi aneh di sekelilingnya itu juga mulai mempengaruhi Mingyu dan bisa dibilang mulai membuatnya nyaman sedikit.

Senyumnya juga jarang luntur, kecuali saat mereka membahas kehidupannya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Tzuyu menurun saat sosok tinggi itu melontarkan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana rasanya menghuni sungai Cocytus? Aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan masih tersenyum saat kau berada sepanjang hari bersama rintihan parah arwah?"

Ok, apakah lelucon Mingyu berlebihan? Atau apakah selera humor Mingyu memang aneh?

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Naiad itu menjawab, "Well, sebenarnya tinggal di sini tidak semenyenangkan itu. Semua Naiad lain juga tidak berbeda dari Cocytus, mereka juga suram dan sebagainya."

"Kau tidak suka kesuraman?"

Pemilik bau segar itu mengangkat bahu, "Tidak. Aku bahkan berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa tinggal di atas. Katanya di sana menyenangkan dan terang."

Mingyu terkekeh kering, "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Rintihan." Tzuyu menunjuk ke aliran sungai yang tenang.

Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu merasa kasihan, pertama kalinya dia ingin menolong.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membawamu ke atas sana."

"Benarkah?"

Mata hitam itu berbinar saat menatap Mingyu. Mingyu merasa jiwa hitam miliknya meleleh sedikit dan kekusutan pikirannya mulai berkurang. Saat Naiad itu tersenyum, sesuatu dalam perut Mingyu bergejolak.

Mingyu tertawa gugup, "Baiklah, kapan kau mau pergi?"

Dia tersenyum dan menjawab dengan nada ceria, "Sekarang kalau boleh. Well, sebenarnya aku ingin tetap di Bawah jika kau menginginkan aku."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Raja Suram itu untuk memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Tzuyu barusan. Saat dilihatnya Mingyu tidak menjawab, senyuman Naiad itu luntur.

Mingyu tidak mengerti, "Apa?"

Tzuyu tampak seperti melamun saat menjawab, "Mereka bilang aku bisa menjadi Ratu Dunia Bawah."

"Siapa?"

Mingyu merasa pusing dan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kepalanya terasa berkabut dan gadis di depannya ini terlihat seperti lentera yang terang. Seluruh perhatian Mingyu hanya terpusat pada gadis itu dan juga wangi aneh yang bergulung-gulung di sekeliling mereka.

Tzuyu tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Keheningan menggantung dan jauh di dalam hati Mingyu, dia tahu bahwa Tzuyu tidak akan berbicara duluan. Maka Mingyu berdeham, "Mungkin kita bisa pergi sekarang."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Tidak ada jawaban lain yang bisa dipikirkan Mingyu, "Aku bisa menggendongmu."

Kali ini senyuman Tzuyu lebih terlihat seperti senyuman kemenangan.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Halo! Ada yang kaget tiba-tiba pename ini nongol lagi padahal baru selang dua hari?

Makasih ya yang udah review di fic Underneath, aku senang Reviewnya panjang-panjang dan unyu-unyu. Cuap-cuap gak jelas itu aja masih direview. Aku sayang kalian! :')

Ini sequelnya! Muahahahahahahha. Dan mungkin aku bakal jadiin fic ini kumpulan oneshot kehidupan dewa-dewi mereka. Nah, jadi aku buka dulu dengan ini.

Plis jangan tabokin aku karna ulah Mingyu disini.

Sebenernya sih aku gak tau kronologis kejadian di Yunani secara tepatnya itu gimana, aku gatau kejadian ini terjadi sebelum atau sesudahnya. Jadi aku cuman menimpa-nimpa cerita aja, aku cuman mencari kejadian yang cocok aja buat diceritain. Ini bahasa aku bisa dimengerti gak ya (?)

Maafkan juga keOOCan yang ada ya, entah kenapa aku selalu minta maaf karna OOC (?)

Jadi, gimana dengan chap ini?

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Une paire d'yeux

Seventeen © Pledis Ent

All Cast © Agensi masing-masing (?)

WARN! : YAOI, Alternate Universe!, OOC, TYPO

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Perjalanan ke atas sebenarnya sangat singkat.

Begitu Tzuyu menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, dia tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena lucu, tapi jenis tertawa karena impiannya tercapai.

Dia mendongak menatap langit biru dan cahaya matahari membuat wajahnya bersinar.

Gadis itu berjingkat-jingkat ringan dan menebarkan wangi aneh itu kemana-mana. Sedetik kemudian, angin berubah arah dan Mingyu akhirnya menghirup udara bersih.

Kabut di pikirannya mulai tersibak. Mingyu menatap Tzuyu dan langkah ringan Naiad itu mengingatkan sesuatu pada Mingyu. Wonwoo. Whops.

Sepertinya tumbuhan sedang hijau dan bunga juga berwarna-warni. Wonwoo pasti sedang berada di atas. Astaga.

Mingyu menatap Tzuyu dan baru akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika Naiad itu berlari dan memeluk pinggangnya. Wangi aneh itu melingkupinya, membuat pusing dirinya lagi.

Setelah beberapa detik, Tzuyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Mingyu, kemudian gadis itu berjinjit lalu mengecup pipi sang Dewa Dunia Bawah.

Naiad itu menggumam dengan nada lembut, "Kau mengatakan aku makhluk paling menarik yang pernah kau temui, kan?"

Mingyu menggumam, "Ya, kau memang makhluk paling menarik yang pernah kutemui."

Suara Tzuyu memelan, "Tapi kau sudah menikah, kan?"

Mingyu tidak mengerti kemana percakapan itu mengarah, dia hanya menangkat alis dan mengangguk.

Senyum yang dipasang Tzuyu terkesan ragu, "Kau berkata aku makhluk paling menarik? Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? Aku lebih menarik dari dia?"

Mendengar nama itu, lidah Mingyu kelu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, perasaan Wonwoo berubah dari senang ke marah hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Awalnya dia menyadari Mingyu naik dari Dunia Bawah dan berada di atas sekarang. Wonwoo langsung terbang ke sana kemari untuk menemukan suaminya dengan semangat tinggi.

Saat sosok tinggi dan suram itu terlihat oleh Wonwoo, perasaan senangnya langsung berubah menjadi marah besar. Suaminya yang tercinta sedang dipeluk oleh seorang gadis. Ralat, Naiad.

Walaupun kesal, Wonwoo diam-diam mengakui bahwa Naiad satu itu memang cantik dan terlihat sangat mengagumkan dengan gaun hijaunya. Wonwoo ingin sekali mengutuknya, atau setidaknya menampar wajah Naiad itu. Dia jelas sedang memeluk suami orang.

Kemudian, seakan kesabarannya diuji, Naiad itu mendekat dan mengecup pipi suaminya. MENGECUPNYA. Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya putus, mungkin itu kesabarannya.

Kemudian Naiad itu menanyakan, "Kau mengatakan aku makhluk paling menarik yang pernah kau temui, kan?"

 _Bilang tidak. Bilang tidak. Kumohon bilang saja tidak._

Mingyu menggumam, "Ya, kau memang makhluk paling menarik yang pernah kutemui."

Wonwoo menggertakkan rahangnya, menahan makian. Suara Tzuyu terdengar lagi, "Tapi kau sudah menikah, kan?"

Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu sedang berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri. Suaminya itu mengerjap-ngerjap dan mengepalkan tinju lalu mengangguk. Naiad cantik itu tersenyum ragu, "Kau berkata aku makhluk paling menarik? Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? Aku lebih menarik dari dia?"

Wonwoo sangat kesal melihat senyuman gadis itu. Jelas sekali senyuman itu dipasangnya dengan sengaja, Wonwoo mengenali kilatan bangga di mata gadis itu karena sudah merasa memenangkan Mingyu.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar membuat angin membersihkan seluruh udara di sekeliling Mingyu, membuat dewa itu dapat berpikir dengan benar. Wonwoo menunggu, melihat wajah Mingyu menjernih dan matanya mengerjap bingung.

Dewa itu menunduk menghadap Tzuyu, tersenyum gugup tanpa sadar.

Wonwoo menahan senyum, yakin sekali Mingyu akan mendorong pergi Naiad itu. Walaupun Dewa Dunia Bawah itu tidak memaki atau memukul gadis, dia jelas akan menjauhkan dirinya dari Naiad bermata indah itu. Mingyu pasti mampu berpikir jernih, dia harus ingat bahwa dia adalah suami Wonwoo.

Jantung Wonwoo berdegup keras saat Mingyu membuka mulut, menunggu adegan menyenangkan. Mingyu pasti akan membela Wonwoo habis-habisan, toh Mingyu tidak akan menculik Wonwoo dan mengajaknya menikah jika Mingyu tidak mencintainya, kan?

"Kau lebih cantik dari Wonwoo."

Wonwoo membeku di udara, matanya terasa pedih dan rasanya beban berat menghimpit dadanya dan nyaris memutuskan napasnya.

Dilihatnya Tzuyu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Mingyu. Hal itu menimbulkan sentakan di dasar perut Wonwoo. Kemudian, kesedihannya berubah menjadi amarah. Dia marah, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya dia murka. Dia yakin dia sendiri akan membunuh dua makhluk itu.

Walaupun Mingyu tidak bisa mati, dia mungkin akan mencincang si Dewa Dunia Bawah. Memukulnya. Meninjunya. Menenggelamkannya di sungai Styx. Apa saja yang membuatnya menderita.

Saat sedang membayangkan Mingyu disiksa dengan ratusan cara di kepalanya, Dewa itu mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu dan Wonwoo tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan, apakah Mingyu terpaku kaget tapi tidak melepaskan si Naiad atau ada sesuatu asing di kedua mata suaminya.

Mereka tidak melepaskan tatapan satu sama lain, berusaha menebak apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing hanya dari tatapan mata.

Kemudian dilihat oleh Wonwoo kedua tangan Mingyu. Kedua tangannya memeluk gadis itu. Mingyu membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Wonwoo langsung terbang turun secepat mungkin, berharap bisa menampar wajah suaminya dan mungkin meninju rahangnya sekalian saat itu juga. Tapi begitu dia menginjak tanah, Mingyu sudah menghilang ke dalam kegelapan, menyisakan Naiad yang berlari berputar-putar dengan anggun.

Naiad itu bergumam dengan berbagai nada, "Mingyu mengatakan aku menarik. Dia memuji wangiku. Dia menyukaiku. Dia mengatakan aku lebih cantik dari Wonwoo. Aku akan jadi Ratu Dunia Bawah setelah menyingkirkan Wonwoo."

Tzuyu terus menerus menggumamkannya sambil melompat-lompat. Kadang gumamannya terdengar seperti lagu, yang berarti hinaan untuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung memunculkan dirinya dalam bentuk tiga kali tinggi bentuk tubuhnya yang asli, membuat dirinya menjulang di atas Tzuyu. Dia memasang senyum menakutkan dan Tzuyu berhenti untuk menatap dewa satu itu. Tatapan Tzuyu tidak terlihat takut, Naiad itu malah terlihat senang.

Ratu Dunia Bawah itu bergumam, "Suamiku memuji wangimu? Dia menyukaimu? Mungkin memang artinya hanya wangimu yang berharga. Tenang saja, aku akan membuat kau diingat karena wangimu."

Dan Wonwoo menyihirnya, juga tidak memberikan gadis itu waktu untuk membalas perkataannya. Mata Wonwoo menyipit saat dia melihat Naiad itu pelan-pelan berubah menjadi sehijau gaunnya. Tzuyu membeku dalam posisi tersenyum, perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah tumbuhan baru.

Begitu sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya, Wonwoo berlutut di samping Tzuyu yang sudah menjadi tumbuhan. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena telah menghukum Tzuyu dengan berlebihan, padahal jelas bahwa naiad itu hanya senang karena pujian Mingyu. Mingyu-lah yang layak disalahkan.

Saat menggenggam tumbuhan itu dengan tangannya, dia akhirnya mengerti.

Selama ini dia selalu menganggap Dewa-Dewi Olympus menghukum siapapun dengan berlebihan. Tapi saat melihat Mingyu tadi, dia kehilangan kendali.

Ketika Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke tumbuhan itu, dia bisa mencium wangi segar yang aneh. Dirinya menghela napas dan membatin, biarlah gadis ini berguna dalam bentuk tumbuhan. Dia menjatuhkan tumbuhan itu ke tanah dan membiarkannya hidup. Menatap Tzuyu dalam bentuk itu, Wonwoo bertekad.

Oh, jelas Mingyu akan membayar mahal atas kesalahannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran Wonwoo kali ini masih terbagi antara tidak mau ke Dunia Bawah pada saatnya nanti atau dia harus mempersiapkan pembalasan untuk Mingyu. Walaupun ia sudah memperbolehkan tumbuhan Tzuyu itu menyebar dan berguna bagi manusia, dia jelas tetap masih marah. Karena wanginya yang menyegarkan, Wonwoo menamainya tumbuhan mint.

Wonwoo menghela napas dan menatap kalender di mejanya. Dia memiliki kalender yang sama dengan milik Mingyu di Dunia Bawah. Dia juga mulai menyilang tanggal sampai waktunya ia bertemu dengan suaminya lagi, bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang menyilang di bawah sana.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Wonwoo langsung merasa sedih. Dia merindukan suaminya, itu sudah jelas. Tapi di satu sisi dia sangat marah. Hal ini membuatnya tidak yakin apakah ia akan memeluk Mingyu saat bertemu nanti atau malah meninju rahang Dewa Suram itu.

Masih ada tiga tanggal yang belum disilang dalam bulan itu. Tiga hari sebelum Wonwoo harus turun dan bertemu dengan dewa yang ia rindukan. Setelah mengutuk Tzuyu, Wonwoo terus-terusan berpikir bahwa dia akhirnya mulai seperti dewa-dewi lain. Rasanya ia mulai mengerti dewa-dewi lain, tapi itu tentu saja tidak mengurangi pendapat bahwa mereka agak kejam.

Seungcheol, ayahnya. _Berusaha membebaskan ibumu?_ BAM! Kujatuhkan kau ke bumi.

Ibunya , Jihoon. _Menculik anakku?_ BAM! Kubiarkan seluruh dunia kelaparan.

Junhui. _Tidak mau membayar upahku?_ BAM! Rasakan monster laut-ku, kutenggelamkan semua kapal kalian. Oh, dan juga aku tidak akan berada di pihakmu jika perang pecah.

Minseok. _Membunuh anakku?_ BAM! Kubunuh _Cyclops_ yang membuatkanmu petir.

Seungkwan. _Berani-beraninya kau dikatakan lebih cantik dariku?_ BAM! Kukirim anakku untuk membuatmu menderita.

Jeonghan. _Selingkuh dengan manusia?_ BAM! Kuhasut agar selingkuhanmu meminta agar kau memperlihatkan wujud asli lalu dia akan tewas terbakar. _Anak selingkuhanmu dipuja-puja_. BAM! Kukirim sepasang ular untuknya, kubuat dia menjadi gila saat marah, dan kalau perlu, dia akan membunuh seluruh keluarganya.

Walaupun sedikit, Wonwoo mulai agak memahami Jeonghan dan hobinya untuk memburu semua selingkuhan dan anak gelap Seungcheol. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya sendiri, Wonwoo tahu bahwa perlakuannya pada Tzuyu memang agak tidak adil.

Kemudian terbayang lagi olehnya wajah Mingyu saat menatap Tzuyu, tatapan yang nyaris sama saat Mingyu menatap Wonwoo saat pertemuan makan malam pertama mereka. Tatapan tertarik dan cenderung ingin tahu lebih banyak.

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang, rasanya dia harus mencecar suaminya itu saat mereka bertemu lagi. Meninju rahangnya juga, tentu saja.

Tiga hari berikutnya, yang dihabiskan dengan bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan dimuntahkan di depan muka Raja Suram itu nanti terasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Bagi Wonwoo, setiap saat seolah dia baru saja melihat Mingyu bersama Tzuyu.

Sampai pada akhirnya Wonwoo bangun terlalu pagi di hari yang seharusnya dia nantikan. Karena dia tidak menemukan Jihoon di manapun, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimkan Soonyoung pada ibunya nanti.

Sekarang ini, Wonwoo memiliki hal yang harus diurusnya. Well, ya seperti meninju Dewa Dunia Bawah nanti saat mereka bertemu.

Maka Wonwoo berpikir bahwa kunjungan ke istana suaminya pada waktu sepagi ini pasti bukan masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istana Mingyu masih gelap gulita atau mungkin memang tidak pernah terang. Wonwoo memelankan langkahnya saat dia melewati dua pintu ganda hitam. Matanya menatap seluruh istana untuk melihat jika ada sesuatu atau apapun bergerak. Mungkin saja Mingyu menciptakan senjata untuk melindungi dirinya.

Ruang singgasana kosong, bahkan Wonwoo tidak melihat satupun pelayan mayat hidup berdiri atau berada di sana. Singgasana Mingyu pun kosong, kursinya yang berwarna hitam pekat terlihat lebih suram dibanding biasanya.

Tanpa sadar alisnya terangkat, berusaha menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Ia mendekat dan menatap lapisan debu tipis menyelimuti seluruh bagian singgasana itu. Berarti sudah berapa lama Mingyu tidak duduk di singgasananya?

Wonwoo tahu bahwa singgasana sesosok Olympian adalah lambang dari kekuatan mereka. Jika ada Dewa atau Dewi lain menduduki singgasana mereka, mereka akan marah besar.

Itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa mereka menyiapkan singgasana mereka sendiri dengan berbagai hiasan dan kemegahan. Alasan demikian yang membuat Jeonghan tergoda dan menerima hadiah singgasana mewah dari Hansol lalu terjebak di sana.

Tapi melihat kekosongan di ruang ini dan juga debu di singgasana Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bingung. Apa yang dilakukan Raja Dunia Bawah itu belakangan ini sampai tidak duduk di singgasananya sama sekali?

Hal ini membuat Wonwoo berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor istana Mingyu. Percaya atau tidak, seluruh lorong koridor istana ini tampak tidak terawat selama beberapa hari setelah tornado dahsyat. Beberapa langkah dari Wonwoo terlihat sebuah meja kayu dan pecahan vas di bawahnya.

Air menggenang dari salah satu pintu, botol berisi kapal hiasan dibiarkan tergeletak di bawah tempat seharusnya. Sebuah tengkorak yang biasa tertempel di dinding sebagai pajangan juga tergeletak di lantai dengan retakan lebar di bagian dahinya.

Tirai-tirai yang digunakan untuk menutupi jendela yang sama gelapnya juga robek di sana sini. Beberapa bagian tembok retak dengan bentuk aneh sehingga Wonwoo tidak bisa menebak apa atau siapa yang membuatnya. Berbagai tulang bertebaran di pinggir koridor dan sebuah pintu terbakar hangus.

Wonwoo terus-menerus terkejut melihat kehancuran itu sampai ia berbelok dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Mingyu. Mingyu akan tinggal di kamarnya yang gelap dan suram saat Wonwoo naik ke atas, biasanya begitu.

Sosok manis itu kaget saat dirinya menemukan sebuah retakan besar di tembok tepat di samping pintu. Dilihat dari bentuknya, seseorang telah membanting tutup pintu ini dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Ia mendorong pintu itu dan nyaris berteriak saat menyadari salah satu engselnya lepas. Daun pintu itu mengelayut di sana dengan mengerikan, menunggu detik-detik kejatuhannya.

Anehnya, kamar Mingyu kali ini tidak segelap biasanya. Wonwoo berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah tempat tidur suaminya.

Wajah Mingyu yang sedang tertidur benar-benar nyaris menguapkan seluruh amarah Wonwoo. Mata Mingyu terpejam dan bibirnya tidak cemberut atau terlihat mencibir. Rambutnya agak berantakan dan kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap.

Wajahnya akan terlihat sangat tenang jika seandainya dahinya tidak berkerut. Kerutan itu seolah menampakkan suaminya tidur dengan pikiran kalut.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur Mingyu, menatap suaminya. Kali ini Wonwoo bisa melihat pesona dari Dewa Dunia Bawah itu, dia tampan. Bukan tampan yang seperti dewa pada umumnya, dia tampan dengan caranya sendiri.

Tampan, tapi dingin, dan tidak terjamah.

Wonwoo menyentuhkan jarinya ke dahi Mingyu, berusaha meringankan kerutan di wajah suaminya. Kemudian, Mingyu bergerak dan langsung membuka mata dengan cepat. Wonwoo terlonjak dan melompat berdiri, berusaha menemukan kemarahannya selama beberapa hari, dan mungkin mulai meninju dewa satu itu.

Tapi tatapan Mingyu membuatnya membeku di tempat, tidak bisa berpikir atau melakukan apapun. Kemudian kalimat yang dikeluarkan Mingyu membuatnya menemukan amarahnya yang sempat hilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Astaga. Nada tajam yang digunakan Mingyu membuat bibir Wonwoo merapat dan rahang menggertak. Apakah Dewa ini bodoh? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang dan membuat dirinya tampak terkendali. Orang pertama yang berteriak adalah yang kalah.

Dia menjawab dengan nada datar, "Aku istrimu. Apakah pertemuanmu dengan Naiad cantik itu membuat kau lupa kenyataan bahwa kita menikah beberapa waktu lalu?"

Mingyu mengeryit, alisnya bertaut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Wonwoo menarik napas lagi, tidak boleh kehilangan kendali.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kekacauan di koridor, yang kebetulan berakhir di kamarmu."

Sepasang mata hitam yang menyipit saat menatapnya membuat jantung Wonwoo kehilangan satu degupan. Mingyu berkata lagi, kali ini dengan nada ringan yang berbahaya, "Kau seharusnya memberitahuku, aku akan menjemputmu, tahu?"

Satu kalimat manis itu menyentakkan amarah Wonwoo keluar batas. Wonwoo membungkuk dan meninju rahang Mingyu. Dewa itu terlonjak dan nyaris terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, dia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya mencengkeram rahang tepat di mana Wonwoo meninjunya.

Istrinya meledak tanpa bisa dikendalikan, "MENJEMPUTKU? HAH! Jangan berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja. Aku melihatmu! Kau memeluk gadis itu! Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir apa yang aku rasakan? Taukah kau ini pertama kalinya aku mulai mengerti perasaan Jeonghan? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan apapun. Aku membuat wanginya tidak menyelubungimu dan kau masih memilihnya, memujinya, bahkan membalas pelukkannya! Sekarang kau di depanku, dan tidak tampak merasa bersalah? Dan juga kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan di sini? Well, kupikir sudah jelas aku tidak berarti apapun, kan?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam. Tidak ada perubahan apapun di wajah Dewa Dunia Bawah itu, bahkan setelah semburan kalimat itu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lama sebelum membalas, "Sebenarnya, kuharap kau—"

Wonwoo menyelanya, "Kau tidak berharap, ok? Kau tidak berharap padaku. Kau tidak lagi merasakan apapun."

Dia baru akan berderap keluar ketika teringat sesuatu.

Wonwoo berbalik dan menatap suaminya, wajah Mingyu tidak terbaca. Wonwoo menghela napas tajam sambil meneguhkan hatinya. Dia mengeluarkan sepucuk tumbuhan mint dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur di depan wajah Mingyu.

"Oh, dan itu adalah Naiad pujaan hatimu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya ke wujud semula, jadikan saja dia Ratu Dunia Bawah. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menghabiskan sepertiga tahunku di Dunia Bawah."

Ketika alis Mingyu bertaut menatap Tzuyu yang telah menjadi tumbuhan, istrinya melanjutkan, "Ah, mungkin menyenangkan akhirnya kembali tinggal tetap di atas."

Wonwoo berderap keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Mingyu berdenyut-denyut. Tepat ketika Wonwoo berderap keluar, Soonyoung melompat masuk. Sayapnya yang seperti bunyi bel itu terdengar mengesalkan.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk, "Tuan Mingyu, sebuah kiriman dari Raja Seungcheol. Ini adalah rekaman pertemuan pertama setelah pemberontakkan. Dia ingin agar kau melihatnya supaya kau tahu apa saja hasil keputusan itu."

Mingyu membatin, _Seungcheol memang mengesalkan_. Untuk apa juga pertemuan pertama diadakan beberapa tahun setelah pemberontakan? Bukannya harusnya setelah kejadian itu juga? Untuk apa menunggu?

Mingyu menerima rekaman itu dan mengusir Soonyoung dengan cepat. Dewa mungil itu membungkuk dan melompat keluar.

Mingyu menekan tombol play dengan malas-malasan.

 _Ruang Olympian terasa agak tegang._

 _Seungcheol berdiri dan mulai menanyakan pertanyaan biasa tentang perubahan pada dunia. Jeonghan menatap kosong suaminya, jelas digantung selama beberapa lama di atas Khaos menimbulkan efek tidak baik bagi kejiwaannya._

 _Junhui berwajah datar, tapi matanya membara. Dia pasti masih menyimpan dendam._

 _Minseok tidak berani menatap ayahnya, dia menatap sepatunya sendiri seolah itu adalah benda paling menarik sepanjang abad. Soojung diam seperti biasa._

 _Jihoon terlihat muram dan dingin, seperti musim di Yunani saat itu. Walaupun dia secara resmi sudah menjadi ibu mertua Mingyu, tetap saja dia tidak menyukai menantunya itu. Bahkan jika bisa, dia ingin mengutuk Mingyu menjadi cicak, pasti dia akan berteman baik dengan Askalaphos._

 _Jisoo juga tidak mempedulikan Seungcheol seperti biasanya. Kali ini Dewa Perang itu sedang menatap darah kering di pedangnya dan tersenyum sendiri. Tapi ketika Seungcheol menanyakan sesuatu tentang bangsa Amazon, Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menyipitkan mata pada Chan._

 _Hansol dibalut perban di sana-sini, menyisakan mata, hidung, dan mulut yang terlihat. Jatuh dari atas pasti sakit._

Mingyu memfokuskan diri pada perkataan Seungcheol _, "—kudengar kau membantai bangsa Amazon, Nak?"_

 _Chan menjawab dengan nada malas, "Sebenarnya, mereka yang berusaha menyerangku dan teman-temanku."_

 _Seungcheol memasang senyum datar, "Tapi, kau jelas tahu bahwa hal ini mungkin saja membuat Jisoo dan kau berselisih, kan?"_

 _Jisoo menatap Chan dengan tatapan tajam. Jisoo adalah pelindung bangsa Amazon––yang semuanya perempuan ganas dan suka berperang. Jika dilihat dari dewa pujaan mereka, jelas semua orang akan tahu bahwa gadis-gadis itu haus darah._

 _Seungcheol menatap anak bungsunya lagi, "Kau kumaafkan kali ini, Chan."_

 _Chan memutar bola mata dan bersandar lagi. Jelas dimaafkan oleh Seungcheol bukanlah hal mengesankan yang ia tunggu-tunggu._

 _Seungcheol pada dasarnya hanya mengomentari apa yang terjadi pada masing-masing Olympian. Dia melewati Hansol, mungkin masih tidak mau mengakui bahwa Raja itu merasa bersalah sudah melemparnya._

 _Dia juga tidak mendesak Minseok yang kelihatannya memilih menghilang daripada ditanyai ayahnya. Soojung menjawab dengan percaya diri, membuat Seungcheol sendiri agak kaget. Jeonghan menjawab hanya dengan satu atau dua kata. Jadi percakapan mereka kira-kira begini :_

 _Seungcheol: "Istriku, ada yang mau kau laporkan?"_

 _Jeonghan: "Tidak."_

 _Seungcheol: "Kau masih marah padaku?"_

 _Jeonghan: "Tidak."_

 _Seungcheol: "Bagaimana jika kubilang bahwa seorang anak selingkuhanku sekarang sedang berusaha merebut tahta raja salah satu bagian Yunani?"_

 _Jeonghan: (menatap Seungcheol dengan mata nanar) "Aku tidak peduli."_

 _Seungcheol: "Kau memasak apa untuk nanti siang?"_

 _Jeonghan: "Tidak masak apapun."_

 _Seungcheol: "Jadi, aku akan makan apa?"_

 _Jeonghan: "Terserah kau."_

 _Seungcheol: "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"_

 _Jeonghan: "Tidak."_

 _Akhirnya Seungcheol mengerang dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menanyai istrinya._

 _Giliran Junhui, dia terdengar sangat kalem. Walaupun matanya masih membara, pemimpin lautan itu menjawab semua pertanyaan Seungcheol dengan nada yang diusahakan datar._

 _Raja bertanya, "Kau sudah mengerti bahwa aku melarangmu untuk menghancurkan Troya walaupun dia menolak memberikanmu upah, kan?"_

 _Junhui menjawab dengan nada kelewat tenang, "Tentu saja aku mengerti."_

" _Tapi, kenapa kau masih tetap menenggelamkan kapal-kapal mereka?"_

 _Junhui tertawa datar, "Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan laut adalah bagian dari Troya. Laut adalah tempat kekuasaanku, jangan mengatur apa yang ingin kulakukan dan tidak."_

 _Seungcheol terlihat sedang menahan marah, "Lalu monster lautmu?"_

 _Dewa laut itu tersenyum, "Kau hanya melarangku sebagai Raja Lautan untuk menyerang Troya, kan? Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan rakyatku yang ingin membalas dendam mereka."_

 _Seungcheol menatap Junhui dengan tajam, kemudian terdengar suara petir di luar sana dan Seungcheol berpaling. Junhui terkekeh, "Kau sudah membunuh salah satu rakyatku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika monster laut-ku tetap akan meneror Troya."_

 _Seungcheol mengabaikannya dan menatap Seungkwan, "Kau tahu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau sedang menghukum seorang manusia. Siapa namanya? Oh, benar. Psyche. Kupikir kau melakukan kesalahan."_

 _Kuku Seungkwan yang sedang dicat langsung patah. Saat dia mendongak menatap Seungcheol, matanya terlihat membara. Dewa Cinta itu berkata dengan suara lembut tapi nada mengancam, "Mereka menyebutnya lebih cantik dariku! Wajar jika aku menghukumnya. Memangnya kau tidak pernah bersalah?"_

" _Aku melakukan kesalahan dan berusaha memperbaikinya."_

 _Seungkwan tersenyum mengancam, "Kalau begitu lakukan dengan baik."_

 _Seungcheol baru akan mendebat ketika Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan kukunya yang dicat menyerupai cakar. Dewa langit itu kelihatan menyerah, mungkin dia tahu bahwa berdebat dengan Dewa Cinta akan sulit._

 _Ia akan selalu mampu membalas dendam dengan hebat, Seungkwan bisa saja membuat Seungcheol jatuh cinta dengan apapun; kertas, panci, anak tangga, apa saja._

 _Kemudian Seungcheol balik lagi dan menjatuhkan bokong agungnya ke singgasana berukir petir miliknya. Dia melambaikan tangan_. Kemudian, rekaman itu berhenti. Pertemuan usai.

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol yang duduk di singgasananya, merasa akhirnya ada sebuah kesamaan yang dia miliki dengan adiknya.

' _Aku melakukan kesalahan dan berusaha memperbaikinya.'_

Mingyu menggenggam tumbuhan mint itu dan berdiri, berderap keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di atas tempat tidurnya di kamarnya yang berwarna cerah. Dagunya ditumpukan pada kedua lututnya, dan matanya menatap tembok di depannya. Ada sesuatu berdenyut di belakang kepalanya dan rasanya seperti kemarahan dahsyat.

Wonwoo masih ingin marah dan berteriak, masih belum puas. Masih ingin meninju, menendang setiap tulang yang ada di dalam tubuh abadi Mingyu, mematahkan setiap sendi agungnya.

Tapi selagi dia memutar kembali apa yang sudah dilakukannya, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah lagi. Dia meninju Mingyu, padahal Mingyu belum pernah menyakiti Wonwoo secara fisik. Selagi pikirannya berjalan, Wonwoo juga memikirkan segala hal tentang Mingyu.

Dia tidak pernah memukul Wonwoo, tidak pernah juga membentaknya. Hal termengerikan yang pernah Mingyu lakukan hanyalah berkata dengan nada tajam dan dingin.

Kemudian pintu kamar yang berwarna merah diketuk. Wonwoo langsung dengan cepat menumbuhkan ranting keras di sekeliling pegangan pintu. Anehnya, pegangan pintu itu bahkan tidak bergerak. Siapapun yang mengetuk pintu itu tidak berniat membukanya.

Tiba-tiba suara suaminya terdengar dari balik pintu, "Aku tidak akan membukanya, aku juga tidak akan memaksa masuk. Kau marah padaku, aku tahu. Aku melakukan kesalahan, aku mengakuinya."

Suara Mingyu berhenti, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan apa yang harusnya dikatanya. Wonwoo mendongak, dan menatap pintu merahnya.

Suami suramnya memaksakan tawa pelan canggung sebelum melanjutkan pelan,

"Hmm.. kau tahu?.. ehm. Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku salah dan aku bodoh. Juga kau layak marah padaku, jika tinjumu yang tadi masih belum cukup, kau bisa menendangku, bisa mencakarku atau apapun. Tahukah kau? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku meminta maaf sepanjang hidup abadiku."

Dia menarik napas panjang, "Aku akan menunggu di sini, bahkan jika kau keluar dan tidak mau berbicara padaku atau bahkan meninjuku lagi. Aku juga tidak akan memberikan alasan apapun atas apa yang kulakukan, aku tidak akan lagi membela diri."

Kali ini Mingyu terdiam cukup lama sampai Wonwoo kira suaminya sudah menghilang sebelum menambahkan dengan nada halus sekali, "Aku melakukan kesalahan dan berusaha memperbaikinya."

Kemudian hening panjang.

Sosok manis itu menatap pintu itu dan merasakan matanya pedih. Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu meminta maaf selama hidupnya yang abadi. Jadi, Wonwoo jelas berarti bagi dewa itu. Tapi kemudian kenapa Mingyu memilih Tzuyu jika Wonwoo memang berarti?

Wonwoo menopang dagunya lagi, menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan membara. Dia baru saja menurunkan kaki ke lantai dan akan bangkit, mendobrak keluar serta meneriakkan makian pada Mingyu ketika kakinya menyentuh selembar kertas.

Alisnya bertaut ketika dia mengangkat kertas itu ke depan wajahnya. Berusaha membaca tulisan berantakan di sana. Dengan bingung, Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya.

Puluhan kertas bertebaran di lantainya yang putih, dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sebagian kosong, sebagian tercoret bahkan robek. Wonwoo membaca kertas yang ada di depannya.

 _Minta maaf. Buatkan makan malam––jika dia menolak? Well, entahlah._

Sebuah coretan hitam besar mencoret sisa kalimat itu, membuatnya tidak terbaca sama sekali. Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melempar kertas itu ke lantai, lalu menyambar kertas terdekat lainnya. Kali ini sebuah surat dengan tulisan berantakan.

 _Wonwoo, Maaf. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin kukatakan. Hanya maaf. Aku bodoh, memang. Kali ini aku menurunkan harga diriku hanya..._

Sebuah coretan berantakan lagi-lagi menutupi seluruh sisa surat itu dan sebuah kalimat besar-besar _DIA TIDAK AKAN TERKESAN DENGAN KATA-KATA BODOH INI_.

Sosok kurus itu kembali melepaskan kertas itu dan meraih dua kertas lainnya sekaligus. Sebuah surat lainnya, dan juga daftar hal-hal yang disukai Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi penuh coretan.

Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan Wonwoo dengan membaca nyaris semua tulisan acak-acakan yang tidak ditutupi coretan.

Nyaris semuanya sama; surat, permohonan maaf, daftar apa yang harus dilakukan, dan apa yang harus dikatakan. Kertas yang hanya berisi kata maaf, sampai kertas terakhir yang di temukan di kolong tempat tidurnya berisi sebuah kata makian.

Tidak ada kemungkinan makhluk lain akan menulisnya, hanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang boleh masuk kamar ini. Berarti Mingyu menghabiskan tiga hari dengan terus memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk meminta maaf.

Kemudian dewa itu marah karena tidak menemukan cara yang tepat untuk meminta maaf, lalu mengamuk di sepanjang koridor sampai ke kamarnya dan tidur bagaikan mayat. Itulah kenapa dia bangun kesiangan, marah, dan stress membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa bangun pagi.

Kemudian, tatapan Wonwoo menumbuk sebuah vas raksasa di pinggir tempat tidur. Bunga-bunga dengan kelopak tipis berwarna biru berada di sana. Hal itu sangat cantik sampai Wonwoo menahan napas kaget. Alisnya bertaut saat menyadari dia tidak pernah memiliki itu sebelumnya.

Ketika matanya menatap setupuk kertas di kakinya, dia mengerti. Itulah yang tertulis di salah satu kertas berantakan itu, _temukan bunga baru untuknya_ tapi kemudian sebuah kalimat ditulis di atasnya dengan lebih tebal _DIA TIDAK AKAN TERKAGUM-KAGUM_.

Mingyu salah, Wonwoo kagum melihat bunga itu. Dia ingin menghampiri dan menyentuh kelopak bunga itu, tapi dia merasa itu tidak benar. Tatapannya tertumbuk lagi ke setumpuk kertas di kakinya. Dia juga kagum pada Mingyu.

Meskipun suaminya itu kadang keras kepala dan mengesalkan, dia akhirnya merelakan sikap dinginnya untuk meminta maaf. Bahkan merencanakan apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada Wonwoo. Astaga, Mingyu benar-benar.. apa? Manis.

Hal itulah yang membuat Wonwoo akhirnya membiarkan ranting-ranting di gagang pintu itu menarik daun pintunya agar terbuka.

Dewa Dunia Bawah itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Rambutnya awut-awutan, wajahnya muram dan matanya terlihat sangat gelap.

Dia langsung mendongak dan menatap istrinya tepat di mata.

Mingyu memasang senyum tipis, ujung bibirnya berkedut. "Kau membaca semua rencana konyolku?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Mingyu berdeham dan menghela napas panjang bergetar, "Kau juga melihat bunga itu, mereka salah. Aku menciptakan bunga yang salah, harusnya bunga itu tumbuh. Tapi bunga itu lebih seperti bunga plastik daripada asli. Maaf."

Dia tersenyum tipis lagi, "Jadi?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawabnya, tapi membiarkan Mingyu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

Dewa tinggi itu duduk dengan tegang dan menghela napas panjang,

"Dengar, aku minta maaf. Aku menghabiskan tiga hari ini untuk terus menerus merenungkan kebodohanku karena tidak mencarimu saat itu juga, karena aku sudah dengan bodohnya membiarkan Tzuyu memeluk dan mengecup pipiku padahal aku sudah menjadi milikmu, kan? Aku juga mulai belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa aku memang kadang harus merendahkan–"

Wonwoo memotong kalimat Mingyu dengan gumaman, "Aku kagum pada bunganya."

Mata Mingyu melotot sampai nyaris keluar dari rongganya, "Apa?"

Istri manisnya itu mengangkat bahu, "Well, aku tahu kau jelas salah. Tapi aku memaafkanmu, kurasa. Aku juga melihat sisi baru darimu, meminta maaf, memikirkan apa yang kusuka dan sebagainya. Bisa dibilang kau membuatku terkesan. Kau bahkan menghabiskan tiga hari dengan merasa bersalah dan menghancurkan koridor istanamu."

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan salah tingkah, "Sebenarnya bagian menghancurkan koridor itu tidak ada dalam rencanaku sih. Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

Wonwoo-nya tersenyum simpul, "Ya."

Secara otomatis memberikan dorongan untuk Mingyu tersenyum, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling bahu Wonwoo, merengkuhnya mendekat. Jantung Wonwoo berdegup keras, terutama saat merasakan wajah Mingyu hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Sosok suram itu bergumam, "Oh ya, aku ingin sekali menciummu."

Tidak ada waktu bagi Wonwoo untuk bereaksi sebelum Mingyu menciumnya. Hal itu menimbulkan sentakan pelan, dan akhirnya Wonwoo mengerti apa yang dimaksud kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dipikirkan Wonwoo adalah betapa hangatnya kulit Mingyu.

Ciuman Mingyu hanya sebentar, tapi itu membuat Wonwoo membeku selama beberapa saat.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, "Kau akan marah lagi padaku?"

Makhluk manis di hadapannya memaksakan tawa pelan sambil meluruskan pikirannya, "Tidak jika kau membiarkanku mendekorasi ulang koridormu."

Mingyu menggeleng dengan gaya berlebihan, "Kumohon jangan merah muda."

Tapi Dewa Dunia Bawah itu tersenyum.

Wonwoo membalas dengan menggerutu, "Toh kau akan belajar menyukainya."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Pasti, karena aku sudah menjadi milikmu? Lagipula jika tidak, kau akan tetap memaksakannya, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan terdiam.

Mingyu menyentuh bahu Wonwoo, "Ada apa?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, dan mendongak menatap wajah Mingyu, "Menurutmu, ini pertama kalinya kita berselisih?"

Raja Dunia Bawah itu pura-pura kaget, "Benarkah? Bukannya saat kau menolak ide buket pernikahan berwarna hitam?"

Kemudian, suara tawa Mingyu bergabung dengan tawa Wonwoo.

.

.

.

* * *

END

.

.

.

OKE! CHAP INI END!

Semuanya! Tenang tenang! Miming masih cinta Wonu kok! Sungguh! Liat tuh dia sampe galau buat minta maaf! :'''''''')

Duh aku udah nyangka kalian pasti bakal ngamuk karna aku bikin Mingyu hampir selingkuh disini. Baperin aja si Mingyu, dia lagi khilaf sih (?)

Jadi, apakah chapter ini udah cukup unyu? :"''''') Maaf ya kalo ini kurang unyu :''') Tenang aja, Mingyu tetep bersama Wonu kok. Mereka akan bahagia selamanya UHUHUHHUHUH /kenapa sih/ karna mereka itu pasangan paling unyu (?)

Nah, Seungcheol cinta Jeonghan gak sih? Dia cinta, tapi yah gitu. Dia gak tahan sama satu pasangan doang. Suka lirik lirik gitulah (?) Maafkan si babeh itu ya. Seungcheol kenapa jadi yang paling kecil disini? Karna Zeus itu anak bungsu, dan aku menyesuaikan umurnya Seungcheol disini.

Nah, chap depan aku akan post oneshot baru dengan kopel lain. Menurut kalian itu bakal siapa? Verkwan? Jeongcheol? ato Junhao? Heheheheh.

Jadi tetep review ya! Aku tunggu! :3

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Une paire d'yeux

Seventeen © Pledis Ent

All Cast © Agensi masing-masing (?)

WARN! : YAOI, Alternate Universe!, OOC, TYPO

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Junhui menggerutu sambil menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kalimat pembuka yang tepat untuk bagian kata pengantar.

Sebenarnya, awalnya Junhui tidak begitu yakin dia akan mampu membuat sebuah karangan. Dia bahkan juga sangat tidak yakin bisa membuat sebuah buku.

Itulah yang diidam-idamkan Junhui selama ini, memimpin dengan tenang, tidak terganggu dan mungkin bisa membuat sebuah karya sastra. Sebuah buku yang memuat semua hal indah yang selalu dikagumi olehnya.

Segerombolan ikan, sebuah karang berwarna oranye berkilau, gulungan ombak yang menghantam karang dengan pelan, lingkaran tubuh ular laut, dan juga warna mata biru tua seperti lautan pada malam hari.

Pintu kantornya diketuk. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, tidak lazim bagi seorang dewa memiliki kantor. Tapi ya, inikan memang istananya sendiri.

Alis Junhui berkerut begitu melihat siapa yang melompat masuk, Soonyoung. Di antara semua dewa yang lain, Junhui adalah satu-satunya yang jarang menerima dewa mungil itu semenjak dirinya angkat kaki dari Olympus.

Karena belakangan ini juga dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampingan selain menjadi raja, membuat sebuah buku. Salah satu penerbit buku Yunani sudah berjanji akan menerbitkan apapun yang ditulis oleh sang Dewa Laut, walaupun dengan sedikit ancaman bertema _Monster Laut yang Akan Meneror Seluruh Yunani jika Kau Menolak_.

Masalahnya adalah deadline. Dia tidak suka terikat, tidak suka dibatasi, dan juga tidak suka jika harus tunduk pada apapun. Pada dasarnya Junhui adalah dewa yang mencintai kebebasan seperti dia mencintai kekuasaan.

Soonyoung melompat-lompat pelan, tahu bahwa tidak sebaiknya mengganggu Pemimpin Lautan itu. Kunjungan terakhirnya sebelum ini sudah memberinya pelajaran untuk tidak mendobrak pintu kantor Junhui jika tidak ingin didamprat dan dilemparkan ke dasar jurang laut.

Butuh tiga hari sampai Soonyoung berhasil berenang keluar, itu juga ditambah empat hari istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga dan kesehatan paru-parunya. Setelah absen selama seminggu, tumpukkan surat dan paket yang harus dikirim menggunung sampai nyaris menghabiskan seluruh tempat penampungan kiriman.

Soonyoung harus rela tidak tidur dua hari, dan mengalami pegal otot serta nyeri sendi setelahnya.

Junhui menatap makhluk kecil di hadapannya dengan mata menyala-nyala, "Apa lagi sekarang?"

Soonyoung yakin jantungnya akan terlepas, dia sudah membayangkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda jika dia harus berakhir di dasar jurang laut lagi. Sosok kecil itu menatap Junhui hati-hati dan membungkuk, "Tuan Junhui, sebuah kiriman."

Junhui menghela napas, "Siapa? Tunggu dulu, kau sudah bebas? Kupikir kau sudah tewas di dasar lautan sana."

Soonyoung terlihat malu, "Hmm. Ya, memang butuh tiga hari sebelum aku berhasil bebas."

Junhui terkekeh kering, "Sepadan dengan gangguan yang kudapatkan darimu."

Sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin membantah dan bertanya _sepadan dari mana, coba?_ Tapi melihat tumpukan kertas dan ceceran tinta di seluruh meja Junhui, ia memilih berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan memasang senyumnya yang biasa, "Sebuah pesan dari Raja Seungcheol."

Junhui cemberut dan menggumam pelan, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri, "Dia bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkanku tenang."

Soonyoung ketara sekali berpura-pura tidak dengar, dan tersenyum dengan gaya formal sebelum membacakan pesan Seungcheol,

" _Adikku, Junhui. Maaf sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa meneror warga hanya karena si Ratu menyebut dirinya jauh lebih cantik dari pada kaum Nereid sebenarnya adalah tindakan agak rendah. Jadi, aku mau bilang kalau aku sudah mengizinkan salah satu anak setengah dewaku –namanya Perseus, dan dia segagah ayahnya untuk membunuh monstermu. Dan sebagai Raja, aku melarangmu untuk meneror kerajaan itu –apa namanya? Ah, sudahlah. Nah, salam Raja._ "

Setelah selesai membacakan pesan Seungcheol, Soonyoung berujar. "Anda mau membalas, Tuan?"

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mulai memanas di kepala sang Dewa Laut itu, adiknya yang konyol itu ikut campur lagi dalam urusannya.

Tanpa sadar Junhui mengoceh, "Dasar Dewa kurang ajar, mentang-mentang dia satu-satunya yang tidak ditelan Kronos, dia berpikir dia bisa bertingkah seenaknya. Pakai menyebutku adik segala, astaga. Mengusirku dari Olympus, membunuhi rakyatku, membebaskan orang bersalah dari hukumanku. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin mencabut petir itu dari tangannya dan membuatnya membakar lubang hidungnya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Bunda Rhea darinya, jika aku adalah Bunda Rhea maka aku akan memberikan si bayi Seungcheol pada Kronos agar ditelan juga, kalau perlu aku sendiri yang melemparnya masuk ke kerongkongan Kronos dengan gerakan _Slam Dunk_. Aku tidak sudi diperintah olehnya, ingin sekali rasanya aku menggulingkan dan membuat singgasananya menjadi tumpukkan kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan Olympus."

Ketika Raja Lautan itu berhenti untuk menarik napas, dilihatnya Soonyoung sedang mencatat dengan gigih sambil menggumam sendiri, "Menghangatkan Olympus. Titik. Selesai."

Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap Junhui dengan mata birunya, "Pesan sudah dicatat, Tuan Junhui. Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa kami, kau masih memiliki potongan seratus persen untuk pengiriman kali ini. Selamat siang, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Sebelum Junhui sempat bereaksi, Soonyoung melompat keluar.

"SOONYOUNGGGGGG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sisa hari itu, Junhui habiskan dengan mengabaikan Soonyoung sedemikian rupa. Dewa kecil itu bolak-balik sambil mengirimkan pesan dari Seungcheol yang kebanyakan berisi kemarahannya.

Rupanya si Seungcheol merasa tersinggung dengan kiriman terakhir Junhui, dia menganggap itu sebagai kiriman surat dari calon pemberontak.

Junhui menjadi frustasi. Si Pengantar Pesan bolak-balik kantornya dengan sangat cepat, dan frekuensi yang sering sampai pintu kantornya saja tidak memiliki waktu untuk menutup. Junhui masih belum menemukan kata pengantar yang cocok. Pesan terakhir Seungcheol mengingatkannya, bahwa dirinya belum memiliki satu kota-pun yang dia lindungi.

Sampai akhirnya, ketika Soonyoung pergi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Junhui bangkit dari bangkunya yang nyaman dan memutuskan untuk mulai mencari kota yang dilindungi.

Begitu sampai di atas, dia melihat sebuah kota megah yang masih belum memiliki satupun pelindung. Namanya Attica, dan itu adalah kota terpenting dan terkuat di Yunani.

Junhui memunculkan dirinya dengan spektakuler di benteng kota, ditambah meriah dengan kembang api yang ditembakkan dirinya sendiri ke langit, dan juga pancaran air asin dari tempat trisulanya yang menyentuh sebongkah tanah.

Semua warga yang melihat Junhui langsung berlutut dan menyembah Sang Dewa Lautan, entah karena hormat atau takut. Konon katanya jika mereka tidak mau berlutut saat bertemu Pemimpin Lautan itu, mereka biasanya akan terseret ombak dan ditelan ular laut mengerikan, jelas itu hukuman yang kejam hanya karena kau menolak berlutut.

Junhui baru akan menyuruh para warga berdiri dengan suara berwibawa ketika sebuah cahaya abu-abu muncul di seberang, dan para warga otomatis membungkuk ke arah cahaya itu. Mereka menyadari siapa dia, Soojung.

Soojung menatap wajah Junhui dengan senyum miring, "Aduh, suasananya jadi tidak enak."

Junhui sendiri sedang menahan marah karena kedatangan Soojung membuat semua warga jadi membelakangi Dewa Laut itu, bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menatap kembang api warna-warni yang masih ditembakkannya.

Begitu semua warga sudah berdiri, Junhui mengumumkan, "Salam. Hari ini aku, Junhui datang kemarin untuk menawarkan diri menjadi dewa pelindung kalian. Jika kalian menerimanya, aku menjamin keselamatan semua pelayaran kalian, juga stok ikan yang tidak akan habis, serta juga kebebasan dari dicabik-cabik monster lautku, nah bagaimana?"

Semua warga terdiam.

Soojung berdeham dan mengumumkan dirinya dengan nada yang sama yang digunakan Junhui, "Aku juga datang untuk menawarkan diriku menjadi dewi pelindung kalian. Jika kalian menerima tawaranku, aku akan menjamin kebijaksaan berlimpah, strategi keren dalam peperangan yang ampuh, juga aku akan membuat kota ini terkenal dan kaya. Yang kuminta adalah kalian menamai kota ini dengan nama Athena."

Sang Raja Laut mengutuk dalam hati, harusnya dia tadi kepikiran untuk meminta sebuah kota dengan satu nama. Sial.

Semua warga terdiam lagi.

Mata mereka semua melihat Junhui dan Soojung secara bergantian sambil bergumam di dalam hati mereka, kenapa juga mereka harus mengalami ini. Jelas jika memilih salah satu dari mereka pasti akan membuat yang lain meledak marah.

Ketika diamnya sampai tidak tertahankan lagi dan Junhui sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menembakkan kembang api, Soojung memecahkan keheningan, "Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan sebuah pertandingan?"

Sang Raja Lautan mengangkat alis. Biasanya apapun yang direncanakan oleh Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu hanya akan memberikan keuntungan untuk sang dewi sendiri.

"Pertandingan?"

Soojung tersenyum tipis, "Sebuah pertandingan persembahan. Masing-masing memberikan persembahan bagi kota ini, para warga memilih dengan anonim –agar tidak ada yang bisa membalas dendam. Yang memberikan persembahan terbaik akan menang."

Junhui mengangguk-angguk, dalam kepalanya dia sedang berpikir persembahan apa yang akan membuatnya terpilih. Jelas memberikan seregu hiu jinak, atau sebatalion ikan hias tidak akan membuat Junhui menang dari Soojung. Lagipula dewi itu juga pasti sudah mempunyai hal yang pasti bisa membuatnya menang.

Soojung berkata, "Nah, para warga siapkan kertas untuk masing-masing dari kalian dan sebuah kotak tertutup. Sekarang kita mulai, laki-laki duluan."

Kepala Junhui masih berputar-putar, dan dia merasa agak marah. Dia tidak akan terima disingkirkan oleh dewi generasi kedua dalam hal pelindung kota.

Setruk karang laut tidak akan berguna, segerombolan paus untuk menarik kereta juga tidak mungkin. Junhui akhirnya memikirkan transportasi darat yang mungkin akan berguna, dan dewa itu memanggil ombak sambil membayangkan hewan yang dia inginkan.

Kemudian, ketika ombak mencapai pesisir, segerombolan hewan-hewan baru berderap keluar sambil mengguncangkan surai-surai mereka.

Junhui tersenyum, "Kurasa yang ini akan kusebut kuda. Dengarkan, mereka akan menjadi hewan yang sangat berguna. Kalian bisa membuatnya menarik kereta, menungganginya dan membuat balapan dengan mereka. Mereka juga cantik, dan jelas akan sangat mengerikan dalam pertempuran dibandingkan sapi atau kerbau."

Semua warga menatap kuda-kuda yang mulai berbaris di belakang Junhui dengan sikap hormat pada Dewa Laut.

Junhui menatap lawannya, "Giliranmu."

Soojung tersenyum misterius, dan berjalan turun.

Dewi itu berdiri ke tengah-tengah para warga dan menunduk. Dia menggerakkan jarinya dan menunjuk tanah di depannya, sebuah pucuk kecil muncul.

Seiring waktu, pucuk itu tumbuh dengan cepat. Tapi tumbuhan itu tidak cantik, daunnya berwarna suram dan buahnya kecil-kecil sekali.

Junhui baru akan tertawa ketika Soojung menegakkan badan dan berkata, "Ini pohon zaitun. Mungkin memang terlihat sangat aneh, tapi percaya atau tidak pohon ini akan membuat kalian kaya. Pohon ini akan menyebar ke seluruh Attica dengan cepat, dan buahnya akan menjadi salah satu bahan makanan. Kalian juga bisa membuatnya menjadi toping pizza, untuk memasak, dan juga menyalakan lampu. Jika kalian mengekspor zaitun ini ke luar Yunani, sudah jelas kalian akan kaya."

Junhui kehilangan kata-kata. Dewi itu melemparkan senyuman kecil pada Junhui saat dia berkata, "Waktunya voting."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhui nyaris ngamuk saat melihat hasil voting. Dia kalah dari Soojung, dia kalah dari dewi generasi kedua, dia kalah lagi dari anak Seungcheol.

Dia bangkit dengan mengamuk dan meninggalkan Attica –atau yang namanya sudah berganti oleh si anak Seungcheol itu dengan cepat. Junhui membiarkan segerombolan kudanya berderap pergi entah kemana.

Dia membiarkan pancaran air asin yang tadi dibuatnya menderas dan membanjiri seluruh Attica, membiarkan seluruh kota berteriak dan memohon pada Junhui untuk berbelas kasih.

Junhui berpura-pura tuli dan kembali ke kerajaannya di Laut dengan bersungut-sungut.

Ketika dia membanting pintu kantornya menutup, matanya tertumbuk lagi pada setumpuk kertas dan kegagalannya.

Dia duduk dengan marah dan meraih kertas itu. berusaha setidaknya membuat kata pengantar dengan benar.

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca ini. Well, sebenarnya aku menulis ini dengan keadaan kesal karena kalah dari Soojung._

Junhui meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya menjauh. Dia mengingatkan diri bahwa dia harus menulis menggunakan nama samaran. Raja Lautan itu menghela napas lagi, dan mencelupkan pena ke dalam wadah tinta dan mulai menulis kata pengantar baru.

 _Halo. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca buku ini, saat aku menulis ini percayalah bahwa aku sedang dalam kondisi kalah. Aku sudah kalah dalam banyak hal, pertarungan melawan zaitun, pengundian kekuasaan, bahkan kalah dengan bukuku sendiri. Jadi, kalian mungkin akan sedikit bersimpati denganku walaupun bukan itu sih yang aku minta._

Lagi-lagi Junhui meremas kertas itu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di buku yang dikarang sendiri.

Begitu dia akan meraih selembar kertas lagi, sebuah tangan menyambar kertas itu lebih dulu.

Alisnya berkerut saat melihat Minghao sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah prihatin. Bisa dibilang, Minghao ini adalah istrinya dan jelas makhluk paling pantas untuk menjadi Ratu Lautan. Dia bukan tipe pencemburu seperti Jeonghan, dan dia juga tidak mudah tersulut amarahnya. Ini jelas membuatnya menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok dengan Junhui.

Satu-satunya hal yang dibenci oleh Minghao adalah dikekang. Ia tidak masalah jika suaminya memiliki selingkuhan atau banyak anak setengah dewa, asalkan Minghao diberikan kebebasan. Dia tidak suka diperintah ini dan itu, tidak suka harus melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan kemauannya. Selama Junhui baik pada anak-anak mereka, Minghao tidak lagi peduli pada semua selingkuhan Junhui.

Minghao menggumam dengan nada lembut, "Kau tahu, sebaiknya kau menenangkan diri sendiri. Kau sudah menenggelamkan sekitar selusin kapal, dan juga membuat gempa di beberapa titik. Para geologis sedang menangis di kantor mereka karena tidak bisa memprediksikan gempa susulan –Ok, yang terakhir aku hanya bercanda. Belum ada geologis pada zaman ini."

Mata Minghao terlihat lembut, dan perlahan-lahan emosi Junhui mulai mereda. Semenjak insiden ' _lemparan paus biru kepada siapapun makhluk yang berani mengganggunya saat marah_ ' yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, satu-satunya yang berani mendekati Junhui saat dewa itu lagi marah memang hanya Minghao.

Istrinya menyentuh punggung tangan Junhui dengan jarinya yang panjang, dan menatap wajah sang Dewa Laut. Junhui meredakan gempa di beberapa tempat, dan juga membuat laut menjadi tenang lagi. Dewa Laut itu bisa merasakan bahwa semua rakyatnya akhirnya berani keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Minghao menatap kertas Junhui dan bergumam, "Kau masih bingung tentang kata pengantar? Kau tahu aku bisa membantumu."

Junhui mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah? Maaf, kepalaku masih panas dan aku masih menahan godaan untuk mencabik kota Attica sampai hancur."

Minghao berkata sambil lalu, "Namanya sudah bukan Attica."

"Oh, kau pikir aku peduli?"

Minghao tertawa dan seketika itu juga Junhui merasa santai, otot dan sarafnya yang tegang mulai merileks dan pikirannya mulai bisa bekerja lagi. Tawa Ratu Lautan itu juga membawa efek baik pada kejiwaannya yang mungkin sudah agak terganggu.

Dia menatap Minghao, "Nah jadi, kau mau mulai membantuku? Jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak yakin masih bisa menulis."

Minghao tersenyum, "Pertama-tama ucapkan terima kasih." Jari-jari panjang itu menyentuh punggung tangan Junhui lagi, dan gerakan kecil itu mengirimkan kejutan ke jantung sang Dewa Laut.

Junhui meraih kertas dan mencelupkan penanya lalu menulis,

 _Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca buku ini._

Dia mendongak menatap istrinya, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan menggumam, "Katakan bahwa kau mengerti betapa berharganya waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan bukumu."

Junhui menunduk dan menulis, mereguk setiap fakta bahwa Minghao berada di sebelahnya.

 _Seseorang berkata padaku bahwa waktu yang kalian habiskan untuk membaca buku ini sangatlah berharga baik bagi kalian maupun bagiku._

Minghao tersenyum melihat tulisan Junhui, "Lalu katakan betapa kau merasa senang bisa menulis. Ceritakan kisahmu sampai kau ingin menulis."

Kata-kata berikutnya terasa lancar mengalir,

 _Kalian mungkin tidak tahu tapi awalnya aku sendiri tidak memiliki keyakinan pada kemampuan menulisku. Aku selalu mengagumi orang yang mampu menulis, menceritakan sesuatu, tapi tetap saja setiap kali aku mencobanya aku selalu gagal. Tapi percaya atau tidak, seseorang membantuku._

 _Aku pernah mengalami pengusiran, aku juga pernah diremehkan, tapi orang ini tetap berada di sampingku tidak peduli sesering apapun aku telah membuatnya kesal. Dia mendorongku untuk menulis, dan ketika aku meneriakkan bahwa aku tidak bisa menceritakan kisahku lewat kata-kata, dia berkata dengan nada lembut 'kalau begitu kau tulis apapun yang kau suka.'_

 _Jadi malam itu, aku meraih setumpuk kertas dan mulai merangkai kata. Aku mulai berusaha memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatku tenang, hal-hal yang membuat suasana hatiku membaik dengan cepat. Dan tanpa sadar, lembar demi lembar dan bab demi bab, akhirnya aku merampungkan sebuah buku. Tapi ketika semuanya selesai, aku masih mengalami sebuah masalah._

 _Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana menuliskan sepenggal kata pengantar. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai macam kalimat, mengubah gaya menulisku, membayangkan hidupku dan menuangkannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang terasa pantas._

 _Jadi, seseorang itu berdiri di sampingku dan kini tersenyum lalu membimbingku melalui kalimat demi kalimat, membuatku lebih mudah untuk menuangkan kisahku lewat goresan pena._

 _Aku berterima kasih juga padanya._

Junhui menegakan kepala dan menatap Minghao, sosok manis itu tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Dibanding kata pengantar, itu lebih seperti penyataan cinta."

Pemimpin Lautan itu tertawa, "Aku tahu. Setiap kali kau membaca kata pengantar ini, kau akan mengingatku."

Mata biru gelap Minghao membayangi tawanya, "Kau mengharapkanku membaca itu setiap waktu?"

Junhui tersenyum, "Kau toh akan membelinya saat buku ini terbit."

Minghao tersenyum, "Lanjutkan saja kata pengantarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali berikutnya seorang dewa berkunjung, namanya Soonyoung. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang mau repot-repot berkunjung ke istana Junhui dan kemudian merasa iri melihatnya?

Bukannya mau sombong, tapi istana Junhui jelas memenangkan penghargaan Istana Tercantik selama beberapa abad. Seluruh dinding lorong istananya dihiasi dengan berbagai kerang yang berkilauan.

Dinding ruang singgasananya berwarna biru muda dan memiliki banyak hiasan cantik yang terbuat dari karang, kerang, cangkang kura-kura atau capit kepiting. Singgasana Junhui sendiri megah, dengan berbagai macam kerang-kerang dan juga ukiran ombak yang tenang.

Tapi walaupun begitu, kantor Junhui sangat sedehana. Dia membiarkan dindingnya berwarna biru tua, dan ruangan itu hanya memiliki dua jendela. Satu menghadap ke belakang istana, dan satu lagi langsung menghadap ke lautan lepas. Kadang jika kesal dan Minghao sedang tidak ada di sana, maka Junhui hanya bisa menatap lautan lepas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tidak ada kerang atau apapun untuk dekorasi, dan semua berkas-berkas harus teratur atau Junhui bisa ngamuk. Dia paling benci jika harus mencari berkas, dan melihat berkas-berkas itu tidak berada pada tempatnya.

Terakhir kali itu terjadi sekitar beberapa tahun lalu dan menyebabkan para arsitek lautan –yang merupakan sekawanan lumba-lumba harus membuatkan kantor baru untuk Junhui setelah dia meledakkan seluruh kantornya dalam semburan air laut panas mematikan.

Begitu Soonyoung masuk, Junhui menghela napas.

Untungnya kali ini Minghao sedang duduk di sebelahnya, dan mengguruinya tentang bagaimana seharusnya kata pengantar itu terdengar menyanjung.

Mereka berdua terdiam, dan menatap si Dewa Pembawa Pesan.

Soonyoung membungkuk, "Tuan Junhui, seorang dewi mengirimimu sebuah pesan. Soojung."

Junhui mengangkat alisnya. Siapa? Dia tidak salah dengar?

Kemarahan Junhui menggelegak lagi. Bahkan setelah menang, Soojung masih tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian?

Namun, ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan milik Minghao yang biru gelap, langsung membawa ketenangan ke saraf pusat Junhui. Dia menggerakkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan Soonyoung untuk membacakan pesannya.

"Isinya begini, _Dasar kau pecundang yang tidak bisa menerima kekalahan. Hentikan banjir di kotaku, atau aku sendiri yang akan turun ke sana dan mencungkil istana kerangmu dari dasar lautan."_

Setelah mendengar pesannya, Junhui tidak marah. Dewa itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, ini pertama kalinya Dewi Kebijaksanaan mengirimkan ancaman konyol padanya.

Sebelum Soonyoung sempat bertanya, Penguasa Lautan itu menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya. Soonyoung membungkuk dan melompat keluar tanpa banyak tanya, dewa kecil itu juga agak malas berurusan dengan dewa yang suasana hatinya gampang berubah walaupun dia sering memberinya tip yang banyak untuk pengirimannya.

Minghao menatap suaminya, "Well? Kau mau menjelaskan?"

"Ya.. sebentar.. biarkan aku napas dulu… HAHAHAHA.."

Junhui terbahak lagi setiap mengingat kiriman dari Soojung.

Minghao menunggunya dengan sabar.

Kemudian, ketika Junhui sudah tidak tertawa seperti singa laut asma, dia mulai menjelaskan, "Begini, aku sedang berbaik hati menawarkan diriku sebagai pelindung Attica ketika dewi itu datang. Dia mengusulkan pertandingan, dan aku menerimanya. Aku menciptakan mereka makhluk baru, kuda. Hewan cantik berkaki empat yang bisa melaju dengan kecepatan super. Soojung menciptakan tumbuhan berbuah kecil-kecil seperti kerikil, dan menamainya zaitun. Well, dewi itu menang dan aku mengamuk walaupun warga sana sudah membuatkanku kuil indah."

Minghao menggelengkan kepala, "Kau semestinya mengalah saja."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Minghao adalah sedikit makhluk yang bisa membuat Sang Raja Lautan mengubah keputusannya.

Junhui menggaruk dagunya, "Mungkin kau benar. Baiklah, aku menarik banjirku kembali."

Junhui menatap pendampingnya, "Mungkin ini alasan kau mengerjar-ngejarku? Aku terlalu hebat?"

Minghao tertawa halus, "Kau yakin? Bukannya kau yang mengerjar-ngejarku?"

Junhui belagak lupa, tapi wajahnya memerah, "Aku tidak ingat. Boleh kita kembali ke kata pengantar?"

Makhluk meneduhkan itu tertawa lebih keras, "Soojung benar. Dasar pecundang yang tidak bisa menerima kekalahan. Nah, baiklah. Sampai dimana kita?"

Junhui kembali fokus, "Kalimat penutup sepertinya."

Minghao tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kau menulis itu tanpa bantuanku."

Junhui menatap mata biru gelap Minghao lama sekali, dan berandai-andai jika dulu dia tidak bertemu dengannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya, tapi yang jelas ia mensyukuri keberadaan Minghao di sisinya.

Sosok itu bukan pencemburu, ia juga bukan tipe pengekang dan tidak suka dikekang. Dia tidak masalah pada kehidupan Junhui di Olympus atau Yunani selama akhirnya Junhui akan selalu kembali padanya. Dia tetap mendukung suaminya, dia jelas mengenal Junhui lebih dari yang lainnya. Hidup mereka santai, jarang ada percakapan serius. Mereka biasanya hanya membicarakan hal-hal ringan, dan amat jarang berdebat.

Pada dasarnya, mereka melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sambil tersenyum, Junhui menuliskan bagian penutupnya.

 _Dan aku bahagia. Mengetahui kalian membaca buku ini, membaca kata pengantar anehku ini, dan juga mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku selesaikan omong kosongku di sini saja._

Begitu mendongak dari kertasnya, Minghao cemberut. Junhui meraih tangannya dan menatap wajah Minghao.

Junhui mengangkat alis dan tersenyum tipis, "Apa?"

"Bukan begitu cara kau mengakhiri pengantar, tahu."

Junhui mengendikkan bahu, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Minghao. Raja Lautan itu kembali tersenyum ketika tawa istrinya kembali memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

.

.

.

Oh ya ampun, siapa yang masih inget ff ini? Serius, udah berapa lama semenjak fic ini apdet?

Dan yeah, aku bawa kopel lainnya setelah meanie, buat kali ini aku nyeritain tentang Junhao, dan Minghao akhirnya muncul *joget*

Aku buka request, kira-kira chapter depan, kalian mau kopel siapa yang diceritain? *Jujur aku maunya sih Verkwan* (?)

Last, Review lagi? Aku mau liat minat fic ini seberapa banyak hohohohoho.

Dadah~~ sampe jumpa di next chap~~~


End file.
